bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Herrera Tresckow
| birthday =August 12 | age =300+ | gender =Male | height =6'1" | weight =174lbs. | eyes =Blue | hair =Blond | blood type =O | unusual features =Hollow hole (stomach) | affiliation =Red Devils | previous affiliation =Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation =King of Las Noches | previous occupation =Quinta Espada | team =Red Devils | previous team =Espada | partner =Luccia Botta | previous partner = | base of operations =Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | marital status =Single | relatives =(none) | education =(unknown) | status =Active | resurreccion =Comadreja }} Herrera Tresckow (ヘレラ・トレスコー; Herera Toresukō) was an and one of the first jinki fragments created by the Mūgyoku. He was also a former member of the , having fled after his plan to assassinate failed. After Aizen's defeat, Herrera returned to Las Noches with his supporters and proclaimed himself the King of Las Noches, establishing himself as one of the dominant sects of hollow forces in Hueco Mundo. Due to being a host of a jinki fragment, he was enlisted by Raian Getsueikirite to help locate the jinki fragments before Mūkade does. Having fought Mūkade centuries before, Herrera was already aware that he was being hunted. Biography Early years Prior to becoming an arrancar, Herrera was a menos grande created around the time that the Taikyōkū and Mūgyoku created the eight fragments. As a result, Herrera's body became one of the vessels of the fragments, embodying the desire of influence. When Herrera became an adjuchas, he was unaware of his fragment powers. Herrera learned about his fragment powers when he met Yū Nakamura in the . Herrera was looking something to entertain himself with when he found Yū at a local marketplace. At first, Herrera paid no attention to Yū but he realized that Yū was spiritually aware when the other walked up to him and introduced herself, unaware of his true nature. Herrera contemplated attacking the human when he felt the presence of a shinigami. Assuming that the shinigami was here to protect the human, Herrera charged and fired a cero at the incoming shinigami. But the shinigami easily evaded the attack, drawing his zanpakutō and engaged Herrera in close-quarters combat. Despite being pushed back, Herrera voiced his observation of the other holding back for some reason, stating that it was not typical for a shinigami to do so. The shinigami acknowledged Herrera's observation, introducing himself as Mūkade. Cautious of Mūkade, Herrera asked him if he had ulterior motives, to which the other confirmed. From there, Herrera demanded that the other explain himself. Mūkade simply told him that he was here to harvest jinki fragments and had no interest in following shinigami laws, also noting that Herrera was quite "chatty" for a hollow. Herrera assumed that meant that Yū had a jinki fragment and, despite not understanding what possessing a fragment would imply, decided that it was in his best interests to keep Yū away from Mūkade. However, Herrera took into consideration that it would be difficult to flee with Yū without defeating Mūkade first. Continuing to fight Mūkade, Herrera was caught in a binding spell and was about to be dealt a finishing blow when Yū intervened with her fragment power of Harmony. It distracted Mūkade long enough for Herrera to activate his own innate fragment powers, escaping the spell as well as Mūkade's final blow. Herrera ordered Yū to hold onto him and the two fled from the market. In an alleyway, the two rested from the confrontation and Yū asked Herrera if he was ok. Despite having serious wounds, Herrera dismissed any concerns that Yū had. Then, Yū slowly passed away from overexerting herself with the display of power. As a , Yū advised Herrera to return home before Mūkade found them again, to which Herrera readily agreed. After Yū's soul burial, Herrera lamented not eating Yū to ensure that the fragment would never come into Mūkade's hands. But he realized in retrospect that Yū's power was holding back his desire to devour her since the beginning. Embarrassed by being manipulated by a human, Herrera returned to Hueco Mundo and said nothing of his encounter with Yū or Mūkade. Herrera eventually rose to the ranks of the Espada, due to his newly discovered powers. He was not highly or lowly ranked: Herrera's skills were constantly being refined over the years. Meeting Aizen Like many other hollows, Herrera was approached by Aizen and lost in a duel against the shinigami. Although he could not accept that he lost to a shinigami, Herrera accepted Aizen's proposal for an alliance and was later transformed into an arrancar by the . Herrera, believing that following a shinigami was insulting, secretly vowed to remove Aizen and his companions from Hueco Mundo by any means. At one point, commented that he did not trust Herrera. Aizen reasoned that Herrera had his uses, given the proper motivation. He gave Herrera orders to scout Hueco Mundo in search for Vasto Lordes, though the arrancar used the opportunity to plot an insurrection. Assassination plot Under Aizen, Herrera had been plotting to assassinate Aizen out of discontent with his superior, believing it to be insulting to be taking orders from shinigami. He planned on recruiting and , though his plans were discovered before Herrera could make secret contact with either of them. His underground movement only consisted of Numerós at the time of discovery. Herrera was the second-to-last member of the original Espada at the time, leaving to be the last. The assassination plan consisted of Herrera announcing to Aizen that he located a Vasto Lorde, in order to lure Aizen away from the other shinigami. Herrera would quickly dispatch Aizen while his subordinates hold the attention of the other two shinigami, preventing them from joining forces. Herrera would then return to help deal with the two shinigami. But the plan could never be executed. Aaroniero ate one of Herrera's supporters, discovering and publicly unveiling Herrera's plans to kill Aizen. While leaving Las Noches, he was ambushed by . Nnoitra's attack succeeded in severing Herrera's left arm, forcing the latter to fall back. With Nnoitra blocking the way, Herrera released his resurrección and attempting to fight his way out, knowing that he had no time to waste fighting other members of the Espada. While in resurrección, Herrera took the spiritual particles of his released zanpakutō and constructed a primitive arm to use as a second weapon while reducing blood loss from his grievous wound. Although surprised by Herrera's tactics, Nnoitra continued his attempt to kill Herrera, charging into him. Despite this, Herrera was able to defeat Nnoitra, impaling Nnoitra with his claw hand and fleeing to the exit of Las Noches. Moments before Herrera fled from Las Noches, he fired a Gran Rey Cero at the fortress. The resulting explosion caused structural damage and a portion of the palace crumbled. The were about to give chase, but Aizen ordered them to stop, saying that Herrera would not challenge his rule again. Aizen revealed that he knew about the insurrection from the start and planned to crush the resistance before Herrera could become a threat. In doing so, Aizen would be able to quickly wipe out the majority of his enemies inside Hueco Mundo before they could become a threat. Return to power Herrera struggled to rebuild his resistance as hollows were drawn in by Aizen's promise for greater power. As a symbol of his exile, Herrera burned away the tattoo on the back of his neck. While in exile, Herrera refined the form of his new arm, making it sleeker and more efficient. His followers were small in numbers when Aizen finally fell to the shinigami forces and Herrera used the event to his advantage by rapidly expanding his own forces. Herrera did not enforce any form of order amongst his men, resulting in his hollows devouring each other. Although it limited his manpower, the competition among his own men resulted in an elite force that was feared in Hueco Mundo. They were nicknamed the Red Devils due to their vicious members and sometimes needless bloodshed. The members within the Red Devils were strong, indispensable soldiers that respected each others' strengths. Due to the nature of the Red Devils' training doctrine, Herrera placed Luccia Botta in charge of scouting out new recruits as his second-in-command. Herrera consolidated his forces and attacked Las Noches, taking over the complex with ease and crowned himself the King of Las Noches. He kept his forces together within the palace, seeing himself as the only major power that remained in Hueco Mundo. In essence, Herrera became the army that monitored for Soul Society activity, assuming the task that Baraggan once took. Even as king, Herrera kept his control over his minions to a minimum, allowing them to attack each other or trail off to the human world to feed. He only warned them to be mindful of the consequences of their actions and that he would not take any risks to rescue them. Warring Powers era Sometime after Herrera's claim to the throne of Las Noches, he was approached by the Espada Afilado for a proposal for an alliance. Herrera immediately denied the Espada Afilado's proposal, believing that it was impossible for hollows to be able to form a unified power to fight the . After the messenger left, Herrera, confiding to Luccia, concluded that the Afilado would attempt to bring other hollows into its organization. Herrera used his influential powers to plant thoughts of doubt to the Afilado's likelihood of success around Hueco Mundo. Although the Espada Afilado did not directly respond to Herrera's political tactics, countering the negative propaganda aimed at Afilado integrity, members of Herrera's army independently struck out against Afilado-aligned pocket groups. These acts of violence resulted in small skirmishes with no significant outcome and moderate casualties on both sides. Hoping to goad the Afilado into a conflict, given that the Espada Afilado were already engaging another hollow military in a war, Herrera allowed his hollow army to fight, though he did not endorse or encourage his men's activity. Herrera wanted to take advantage of the conflict to cripple both armies and leave himself as the undisputed superpower within Hueco Mundo. Operation Neovision The Soul Society of Britannia targeted Herrera in a campaign to cripple the various hollow sects in Hueco Mundo, referred to as Operation Neovision. Beatrix von Bähr was in charge of the operation, planning to lure Herrera into the human world. Although the Britannian taskforce intended to catch Herrera by surprise, the Arrancar caught wind of the plan but intentionally sprung the trap to eradicate the shinigami. He was able to wound Beatrix but was surprised by the resilience of one of the lesser subordinates, Dante Portinari. Despite Dante releasing his zanpakutō, Herrera was still able to hold his own with some difficulty. He was able to defeat Dante but, fearing heavy reprisal due to taking too long to fight Dante, retreated back to Hueco Mundo. Personality and traits Unlike other arrancars, Herrera was not hungry for blood. He refused to travel to the human world to hunt down spirits to eat and explained himself by saying that they tasted terrible and thus hardly worth the effort. He also believed that hollows were innately individualistic, and should never have to obey shinigami. His list of morals seem to be limited, as he rarely cared for his minions, allowing them to fight along themselves so that his army as a whole could become stronger. Herrera also would not risk his life to save another of his followers, unless it would prove detrimental to the future of his army. Part of this, Herrera explained, was to force his followers to build their own strength and rely on themselves for power. He reasoned that leaning on others for aid was an unstable reserve of power that should be kept as a last resort. Herrera does not seem to hold the other possessors of jinki fragments in any regard, perhaps due to his relationship with a host he met in the past. Although he seemed to be somewhat nicer to other hosts, perhaps as a result of being saved by one, the difference in treatment between the fragment hosts and other individuals appear minimal. On several occasions, Herrera contemplated assassinating the other jinki fragments in order to prevent them from falling into Mūkade's hands. On numerous occasions, Herrera has proven himself to be deceitful through lying, half-truths, and equivocations, among other means of verbal manipulation. He was theorized to have convinced a number of his followers to join him, in his years under Aizen, through a combination of preying on their lack of knowledge and implying circumstances with potentially questionable outcomes. His argument, using the fallen Aizen as an example, of hollows never relying on shinigami, was exemplary of Herrera's deceit. Herrera knew how to make his arguments convincing, allowing him to cover his inaccurate words with both partial and whole truths. Although he was unaware of Aizen's , Herrera was confident that he could deceive his superior until the very last moment. Despite his confidence, Herrera was not arrogant about it, being weary of the power of his shinigami overlords. He planned to eradicate all of them quickly, to utilize the element of surprise in order to crush the opposition before it could be mounted against him. Herrera also expressed an ability to quickly improvise when a plan goes wrong, such as when he used his Gran Rey Cero within Las Noches to provide a distraction as he made a get-away, following Aaroniero's exposure of his resistance. Herrera grew to believe, after fleeing from Aizen's army, that he could not trust anyone other than himself, cutting himself off from the rest of the world during the time of Aizen's reign. Without any strength to trust others, Herrera's care for others' well-being was limited to his concern for his own safety, as well as the continued existence of his army. Even so, Herrera continued to show outstanding charisma, consistently convincing more to join or continue to follow him. Luccia Botta was the only arrancar who Herrera was capable of trusting. Although Herrera did not like the Gotei 13, he fully understood their intentions. Since the spirits within the human world had no way of protecting themselves, it was up to others to do so for them. He reasoned that the Gotei 13's existence was also beneficial to the hollows, since the shinigami helped weed out the weak hollows and leave only the strong to contend for power. With that balance in place, Herrera believed that life was a struggle to become more powerful more quickly than the opposition. Powers and abilities Immerse Spiritual Pressure: From centuries of experience, before Aizen appeared, Herrera was able to manifest himself into a deadly force. Herrera's strength was comparable to that of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck during his time in the Espada, since he was only a rank lower than the other. However, Herrera's strength grew considerably since his time in hiding. Even Raian Getsueikirite commented that Herrera had a powerful presence when they first met. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Herrera placed much focus into learning the art of the sword, producing a style of combat that combined both fluid movements and brutal efficiency. He used both the edge of his sword and the talon-like fingers of his clawed hand to great effect. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: With his skeletal hand, Herrera was a highly capable fighter without using his zanpakutō. He preferred to defeat opponents with his hand and claw, though he does not hesitate in drawing his weapon against stronger enemies. Since his claw was created from fragments of his zanpakutō, Herrera's arm was nearly indestructible and capable of cutting through . The clawed hand had the ability to negate kidō, forcing enemies to engage him in close combat. Master Strategist and Tactician: Although the assassination plot that was intended for Aizen was relatively simple in design, Herrera understood that the complexity of the plan laid in the execution of the steps. Herrera did not hesitate to improvise when necessary, believing that the most well planned tactics never survive contact with the enemy. : As with most arrancars, Herrera had shown the ability to use cero. * : Moments before he made his escape, Herrera defiantly fired a Gran Rey Cero within Las Noches, causing enormous structural damage. He stated that the cero would have obliterated the building if he had the time to charge the cero to cause more devastation, though doubtful that it would have caused anything more than injury to the building's occupants, anyways. Herrera has developed his Gran Rey Cero to the point of being capable of charging two of them at once: one from each palm. Enhanced Strength: Herrera demonstrated incredible strength when he crushed the skull of a burly hollow who challenged his claim as King of Hueco Mundo, despite the other struggling against his one-handed grip. : Herrera had a strong hierro, being capable of blocking a multitude of shikai-strength sword strikes with his arm, even hooking his arm around the blade to halt its movement, while fighting a shinigami lieutenant. : Herrera was considered the greatest practitioner of pesquisa in the original Espada. His skills in the technique allowed him to analyze others to the point of telling who the target being interacted with within the past day. He could discern a lot of information about other peoples' spiritual levels and strengths by looking at them and perceive slight changes in other people's emotions. His skill in pesquisa allowed Herrera to even track down a target after memorizing his target's aura. : Although he was capable of using the technique, Herrera frequently avoided using sonído in his combative style. For him to begin resorting to tactics that heavily rely on sonído often indicated how serious Herrera was about winning a fight. He primarily used sonído to chase down fleeing enemies. : Herrera could create a garganta to travel between dimensions. Combined with his skill in pesquisa, Herrera could even ambush enemies found in a different dimensions. Zanpakutō Herrera's zanpakutō, named Comadreja (鎌ど獣歯 (カーマドレハ); kāmadoreha; Spanish for "Weasel", Japanese for "Sickled Beast Tooth"), usually was sheathed at his side, resembling a typical katana. The hilt featured a yellow tassel and the guard consisted of four short prongs with the sharp tips facing the same direction as the blade tip. It was released by the word Tear (裂く; saku). Because it had been tampered with by his jinki fragment, Herrera's zanpakutō was more blunt than it appeared. However, it was still capable of cutting weaker opponents if the large difference in reiatsu was great enough. When Herrera recombines his zanpakutō with his prosthetic arm, the blade returned to its former strength. * Resurrección: When Herrera released, he became more ferret-like in appearance. Both of Herrera's hands become claws, instead of just his left arm, replacing his zanpakutō. :* Resurrección special ability: Herrera's claws were coated in a poison designed to drain an enemy's energy, granting him the upper hand in drawn-out battles. ::*'Enhanced speed and agility:' Herrera's impressive agility was further augmented while in resurrección, surpassing that of a captain's flash step. He was capable of attacking so quickly that the human eye is incapable of noticing any movement. ::*'Enhanced strength:' Herrera's strength increased to the point of allowing him to cause serious wounds with glancing blows, though such strength was shown against hollows who opposed him. ::*'Enhanced hierro:' His skin, further augmented by resurrección, allowed Herrera to take the full blow of the hadō spell Twin Lotus, Crash Down with no visible injuries. Jinki Fragment Herrera was the last surviving member of the original jinki fragments and believed to be the most experienced user of a fragment. Herrera's fragment of desire was Influence (影響; Eikyō), indicated in his charismatic personality, directly contrasting the desire for territory. It remains uncertain where Herrera's own charisma was distinguished from the power of his jinki fragment, if there is any distinction at all. It was hinted that Herrera was capable of producing his left arm from his zanpakutō due to his jinki fragment. If he deemed it necessary, Herrera could atomize his left arm and return the spiritual particles to his zanpakutō, enhancing the blade's power to gargantuan proportions. Regardless of whether Herrera had natural charisma or if he drew on its power as an arrancar, Herrera was capable of using his fragment power to great potential. He utilized it to present an incredibly intimidating appearance to others, as well as inspire his followers to great extremes. It was also possible for Herrera to use his power to give an appearance of weakness, luring in his enemies for a powerful attack. Herrera's power of influence could be contagious if Herrera willed it, as though the strength of his words were passed down by others who he has met. This allowed him to spread the word of his notoriety to others at an alarming rate and cause individuals who he had never met to acknowledge, if not feel afraid of, his power. With this power, Herrera could also plant false information that circulates among numerous individuals, to give the impression of a truth. Herrera's power of influence extended to illusory abilities, allowing Herrera to manipulate the senses of others. He could make his victims feel nauseous or disoriented, directly affecting their ability to fight back. With the jinki fragment, Herrera could even affect the environment around him. His powers were capable of distorting the composition and shape of surfaces to suit himself both in and out of combat, as well as affect inertia, gravity, and even the perception of time. The atmosphere around Herrera is not exempt from Herrera's manipulation, capable of interfering with the external flow of reiatsu. With this ability, Herrera could negate active kidō or other energies. Although it could not be readily used in the heat of battle, due to the level of concentration required, Herrera could focus his fragment in order to predict his enemy's movements. With this power, Herrera could deflect a seemingly unavoidable attack. Given enough time, Herrera could brainwash his victims into believing nearly anything he wanted. This could only be done over the span of around three days, with more or less time added depending on how resilient the individual is to Herrera's fragment. Herrera claimed that he can affect any individual with a week's worth of time. Despite the power of his jinki fragment, Herrera's powers could be negated by the jinki powers possessed by Gang. Conversely, Gang's powers were negated by Herrera's, due to the two fragments holding opposite powers. Despite Herrera's power of influence being seemingly unstoppable, it has a major flaw in that he has no actual means of defense; his powers rely on aggression to be successful. Inner Desire Although it has not yet taken full control, portions of Herrera's inner desire could be discerned from when Herrera was about to lose control over his jinki powers. The inner desire was mute, but words were passed on to others through telepathy. The inner desire was seemingly omniscient, though its knowledge stemmed from others being within its presence. With this power, the inner desire was capable of telling what others wanted to do, making it very difficult to ambush it. Herrera's inner desire called itself Tenri (天理; Tenri). Tenri's ability to affect the environment was multiplied to unprecedented levels, allowing it to change the composition and shape of the environment without limit. Tenri could dissipate reiatsu, breaking down an ability's potency to a near-negligible level, as well as weaponize this power in the form of atomizing his enemies. Not only could Tenri literally rip its opponents into bits, Tenri was capable of creating a small atmosphere around his victim, trapping their reiatsu in a small bubble. In doing so, the target would eventually be bogged down by his own reiatsu, causing him to move sluggishly and potentially cause the victim to be unable to breathe. Tenri believed itself to be a deity, wanting to surpass all other jinki fragments, even the Taikyoku and Mūgyoku. Because of this, Tenri manipulated the fabrications of its own existence through the power of influence, allowing it to break from any sort of restraints placed on its ability to grow more powerful. This included preventing the fragment from being reincarnated into a new being, allowing Tenri to continue its existence in Herrera's body, even if Herrera dies. According to Herrera, Tenri was more ambitious than he was, and would wage war against the spiritual world if it would help satisfy its ambition. Tenri's potency with its fragment powers have been likened to Tassei in its purest form. Appearances * Allies of Old: Malla vs Herrera (non-canon) * First Case, the Spirit Detective Trio Departs! (mentioned only) * The Hollow Threat (first appearance; non-canon) * Inquisition, A Demon's Game * Los Niños de Izanami: Territorio del Gato (mentioned only) * The Lucifer of the Seraph * Shadows of the Past * Tale of Herrera * The War of Four: Ultimatum of the Immortals (mentioned only) Behind the scenes Herrera was designed to go against the evil archetype that was present in arrancars, with the intention to be an antihero-like character. On the Sliding Scale of Anti-Heroes from TV Tropes, Herrera would fit under Type V: Hero in Name Only. He was named after Spanish architect Juan de Herrera and German World War II officer Henning von Tresckow, who headed a coup that almost killed Hitler. Herrera's name was originally Herrera Tresckohen, though shortened to Tresckow to better reflect the surname of the German officer. Herrera is easily the most elaborate work by Lavi so far, with a deeper personality than any previously made character. The article is also the second by Lavi to use numerous references to canon characters and events, filling in gaps left by the mangaka. Herrera's aspect of death was Deception. European superstitions involving weasels say that they are the form taken by witches and banshees, and considered to be the herald of death. It was also considered unlucky to kill a weasel, or to have one cross one's own path. The kamaitachi was a Japanese mythological creature that was said to operate in groups of threes that moved extraordinarily quickly. The first kamaitachi knocked over the victim, the second caused a wound, and the third healed the wound, leaving the victim to suddenly feel excruciating pain without an apparent reason. Through coincidence, Herrera Tresckow and Raian Getsueikirite could be seen as the antithesis of each other, with opposing views, including their core beliefs. There were discussions of having the two characters meet, though the plans were largely dormant. Herrera was selected as the Featured Article of the Month on March 2011. Notes and references Category:Articles by LaviBookman Category:Arrancar